The CoralWings
Made by XeniaTheCoralwing, please credit me if you make one of these. Members of the royal family are off limits! Hybrids are allowed, but if the hybrid is a CoralWing-Whatever dragon tribe you created hybrid, then there won't be any facts to really help in the Hybrids section. Description The CoralWings have color-shifting scales like RainWings, but are usually the color of a type of coral or animal living near coral reefs. They have webbed claws, gills on their necks like SeaWings. Other features include medium to small wings, and forked aquamarine tongues. Their ruff is also very RainWing-like. Abilities The scales of the CoralWings can change colors, like mentioned in Description, but they are usually the color of the coral around them or the coral/animal near coral they were named after. They can breathe underwater, and are strong and fast swimmers. Like RainWings, they absorb sunlight, which does make them feel fuller, but doesn't make them drowsy. Diet CoralWings eat different types of fish living in coral reefs. After reaching the age of 10 years, they are able to eat anemones as well. Royalty * Queen Reef [a cross-tribe SeaWing-RainWing. Chosen by King Octopus (see Queens)] * King Octopus [the eldest son of former queen Pearl. Chose Queen Reef as queen of the CoralWings (see Queens)] * Princess Favia (eldest daughter of Queen Reef and King Octopus. Prince Staghorn's twin; heir to the CoralWing throne, most likely to beat Queen Reef in a challenge out of all her sisters) * Prince Staghorn (eldest son of Queen Reef and King Octopus. Princess Favia's twin. Good at fighting and one of the commanders in the CoralWing army) * Princess Bubble (Queen Reef and King Octopus' second daughter; mother of Princess Sun) * Prince Thresher (Queen Reef and King Octopus' second son) *Princess Xenia [youngest daughter of Queen Reef and King Octopus; a Coralenchanter (see Coralenchanters)] *Princess Sun (Princess Bubble's daughter; unknown to the rest of the royal family because her father was a servant) The members of the royal family are not allowed to marry and have eggs with any dragons other than ones in high classes. Their palace is in a large coral reef, built by Queen Butterflyfish, which is the reef furthest from the southeast Pyrrhian coast. Queens When a queen dies without any heirs, her eldest son must choose an acceptable female to become queen. It is possible for a SeaWing or cross-tribe SeaWing-RainWing to become queen this way. The challenge for the throne is the same as most tribes. Territory CoralWings live in the waters southeast of Pyrrhia, always in or near coral reefs. Allies SeaWings, RainWings Pets Some CoralWings will keep pets. The most popular pet is any type of seahorse. CoralWings with many seahorses will most likely swim in groups with them. Eggs Once an egg has been laid, it will take a year to hatch. Most coloring of most eggs ranges from aqua-blue to aquamarine, though the eggs of any member of the royal family will be indigo. CoralWings almost always lay one egg with one dragonet at a time, with the only exception being twins, which are very rare. If there happen to be twins, they will be in the same egg, but nothing will happen like Peril and her brother. Underwater communication CoralWings make patterns with their scales in certain patterns, almost like Aquatic, but without any light. However, they do learn Aquatic, flashing their scales in a very bright, whiteish color where the stripes would have been on Seawings, with the rest of the scales colored like Seawings'. This is because they need to communicate with Seawings sometimes. Scaleweavers The CoralWings live underwater in an area with very few islands. Therefore, when a CoralWing dies, there is not a lot of space to bury him or her. One thing CoralWings do to make dead bodies in their tribe decompose faster is to strip off their scales. Special dragons called Scaleweavers will clean the scales, and, using special looms, will spin the scales into a color-changing thread. One spool of thread takes 10,000 scales to make. They will then weave this thread into special, expensive garments and bags. Scaleweavers are not born with the knowledge of how to spin and weave CoralWing scales, but must train for at least 10 years before they earn the title of a Scaleweaver. Coralenchanters CoralWings have only ever had one animus dragon in the history of their tribe, Queen Angelfish. She thought that animus power would not be good for her tribe if a dragon who would abuse it had that type of power. Queen Angelfish enchanted her daughter's egg to become a special type of animus, which would be even rarer than animus dragons, and only in the CoralWing tribe. Coralenchanting is not genetic, but will randomly appear in dragons over a hundred years. These CoralWings are now called Coralenchanters. Like the name says, these extremely rare dragons can enchant and heal any type of coral. When enchanting coral, Coralenchanters cannot hurt or kill any dragon, or really, anything bad. If they do somehow abuse their power, the enchantment will not work on the coral, and the Coralenchanter will lose their power forever. Unlike animus dragons, they do not lose any part of their soul when using their magic. It is possible for a dragonet to become a Coralenchanter if their parents are both CoralWings, or if one parent is a Seawing-Rainwing hybrid. History of Coralenchanters: *Princess Xenia (current) *Wrasse (253 years ago) *Queen Crown of Thorns (501 years ago) *Dottyback (998 years ago) *Waratah (1023 years ago) *Prince Tilefish (1654 years ago) *King Tang (2001 years ago) *Elkhorn (2340 years ago) *Queen Butterflyfish (3000 years ago, first Coralenchanter) The pearl of the sacred clam Queen Angelfish, the only animus dragon in her tribe, was unhappy with the war her tribe had with the MudWings. She found a large clam containing a beautiful pearl, and decided to enchant it. The pearl would bring peace to any tribe that possessed it, so that the CoralWings could not aggravate other tribes and other tribes could do them no harm. None of the other tribes know of this special pearl so far. It is kept in a special room in the palace, and dragons must earn the trust of the CoralWing queen before they can help watch over the pearl. Currently, the pearl has been supposedly stolen by a servant named Fish, though this has not been confirmed. Hybrids It is common and usually not frowned upon that CoralWings have hybrids with SeaWings or SeaWing-RainWing hybrids. The CoralWing population is not sure how they feel about RainWings, half of the population does not approve of CoralWing-RainWing hybrids. Hybrids with any other tribes are frowned upon. CoralWing-RainWing hybrid: *Scales will be color-changing, 50% chance that the colors reflect the dragon's mood *50% chance that the dragon has no gills and or webbed claws *50% chance that the dragon will need suntime *50% chance of not being a strong swimmer CoralWing-SeaWing hybrid: *Will for sure still have gills, webbed claws and be a strong swimmer *50% chance of color-changing scales CoralWing-MudWing hybrid: *50% chance of color-changing scales *50% chance that the hybrid will have webbed claws and be a strong swimmer *50% chance that the dragon will have gills, 50% chance that the dragon can hold their breath underwater for a longer time, but not breathe underwater CoralWing-NightWing hybrid: *50% chance of having color-changing scales - if not, then the silver scales on the underside of the wings are colorful *50% chance that the hybrid will have webbed claws and be a strong swimmer *50% chance that the dragon will have gills CoralWing-SkyWing hybrid: *50% chance of having color-changing scales *50% chance that the hybrid will have webbed claws and be a strong swimmer *50% chance that the dragon will have gills *50% chance that the dragon can breathe fire *50% chance of being able to fly fast/long distances Category:Fanmade Tribes